Stigmatized
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Viver sob a maldição dos Doze signos é um fardo enorme... viver, achando que seus sentimentos amaldiçoam alguém, é um fardo maior ainda... exceto quando tem a chance de livrálos desse fardo. [Presente de Amigo secreto para Ayumi][RinHaru]


**Disclaimer: **_Fruits Basquet_ é propriedade de _Takaya-sensei_, assim como os direitos autorais da música _Stigmatized_ pertencem à banda _The Calling_. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas como forma de diversão.

**Stigmatized  
**_Estigmatizados_

* * *

**Presente de Amigo Secreto para Ayumi, do Fórum Mundo dos Fics**

* * *

_Revisado Por Palas Lis_

* * *

Já eram anos de convivência… eles tinham se conhecido melhor que nenhum outro, passado todo aquele tempo juntos, desde o triste acidente que privou a garota dos longos cabelos negros de seus pais e de sua família. Ele sempre estivera por perto desde aquilo, sempre a ajudara, sempre ouvira tudo o que ela tinha para dizer e limpara todas as lágrimas que ela derramara… 

Aquele sentimento de carinho crescia como nenhum outro, de amizade, de _algo mais_… estavam sempre juntos… ele sempre esteve por perto quando todas as esperanças que ela tinha dentro de si se esvaíam. Poderia ter sido uma linda história… se não envolvesse dois _amaldiçoados_…

Um romance que se perdeu com o passar do tempo, se perdeu, sem que ele mesmo soubesse o motivo. Um romance que nunca poderia ter começado, um romance que jamais poderia ter passado de simples amizade e convivência… mesmo estando naquela escuridão, escondido de todos… de repente… não havia mais nada…

Por quê? Por que não havia mais nada? Juntos eles lutaram contra _Deus_, contra tudo o que pensavam ser certo, contra tudo aquilo no que acreditavam, mas ainda assim, ele não sabia, não sabia de nada! O que estava acontecendo?! Não poderia acabar daquele jeito! Simplesmente não poderia!

**If I give up on you, I give up on me  
**_(Se eu desistir de você, eu desisto de mim)_**  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
**_(Se lutarmos pela verdade, estaremos sempre juntos)_**  
Even if God himself, and the faith I know  
**_(Nem mesmo o próprio Deus, e a fé que eu conheço)_**  
Shouldn't hold me back  
**_(Deveriam me prender)_**  
Shouldn't keep me from you  
**_(Não deveriam me manter longe de você)_

Sim, aquelas palavras ainda doíam como pedras caindo em seu coração. Ela sequer o encarara nos olhos, por que dissera aquilo? Era verdade que não lhe amava…? Não, essa parecia ser a única coisa da qual ele tinha certeza no momento, ela com certeza o amava, ele sabia… caso contrário, não teria ficado com ele durante aquele tempo, não teria estado ao seu lado, sorrindo, compartilhando momentos de dor e de alegria… mas a pergunta era: Por que desistir do _nós?_

Era isso que estava disposto a descobrir, deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa, algo que ele não sabia, _precisava_ ter acontecido algo. Era apenas com isso que se consolava… depois da volta do _black_, a única coisa que o contentava agora era saber que ela fizera aquilo simplesmente por conta de uma força maior. Por mais que ela tivesse desistido, ele não o faria… ele iria em busca de respostas, iria em busca dela.

Mas ela sempre fugia, sempre lhe dava respostas curtas e diretas e, mais uma vez estava fazendo isso, estava indo embora.

– Que parte do _"não quero mais saber de você" _você não conseguiu entender?! – ela perguntou, dando as costas com aquele olhar furioso no rosto.

Parecia estar com raiva dele… mas não estava, tinha outra coisa. Se ela ao menos o deixasse chegar mais perto, se o deixasse falar, talvez eles pudessem se entender. Será que ela estava carregando tudo sozinha? Não podia deixá-la sozinha de novo.

Rin correu ao longo da rua, tentando se afastar de Hatsuharu. Ele era insistente… ele não poderia ficar perto, não podia. Mas a cada vez que ele se aproximava, sentia aquela vontade de desabar nos braços dele, pedindo por socorro… mas não o faria, não seria tão egoísta, ela tinha que carregar tudo sozinha… Hatsuharu era uma pessoa boa demais para sofrer por conta dela e não queria mais isso, não queria que ele estivesse perto dela, sofrendo… seria forte e sofreria pelos dois.

No meio do caminho, sentiu os músculos fraquejarem, uma ânsia de vômito subindo-lhe pela garganta. Parou, apoiando a mão na parede de um muro, colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca, olhou de soslaio para trás, ele ainda corria atrás dela. Não poderia deixá-lo alcançá-la. Voltou-se para frente, continuou a correr, mas estava fraca. Caiu sobre seus joelhos. Mais uma vez cobriu a boca agora com ambas as mãos, sentia que ia despedaçar, estava fraca demais. Tão perdida ficara em tentar conter aquela fraqueza crescente, que a chegada de Hatsuharu perto o suficiente de si foi inevitável.

– Rin, deixe-me ajudá-la. – ele estendeu a mão para ela e a garota virou o rosto para encará-lo, com os olhos arregalados e as mãos ainda sobre a boca.

Ele continuava com aquela expressão calma e séria ao mesmo tempo, era visível que ele não desistiria, não desistiria tão cedo de tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo… por que ele não poderia ter aceitado as palavras dela simplesmente? Seria tão mais fácil… tão mais fácil para _ele_.

**Tease me… by holding out your hand  
**_(Provoque-me… estendendo a sua mão)  
_**Then leave me, or take me as I am  
**_(Então me deixe, ou me aceite como eu sou)_

Sem pensar duas vezes, bateu na mão dele, afastando-a de si. Encarou-o mais uma vez com aquele olhar que machucava até mesmo ela.

– Eu não quero a sua ajuda! – ela disse, levantando-se com o pouco de forças que ainda tinha e correndo sem ao menos saber para onde.

Não olhou para frente a tempo, simplesmente correu, deixando que suas pernas a levassem para qualquer lugar longe o suficiente de Hatsuharu. Mas não sabia que aquilo poderia acabar causando um problema ainda maior. Parou por sentir mais uma vez a fraqueza em seu corpo, fechou os olhos com força, não querendo vomitar ali, no meio da rua… só conseguiu escutar a voz de Hatsuharu uma vez mais, aos berros.

– RIN!

Sentiu uma pancada em suas costas e de repente foi jogada contra o chão. Havia o som de uma freada brusca. Não havia mais a voz de Hatsuharu, não havia mais seus passos… não havia mais os olhos dele sobre si.

Quando virou o rosto para encará-lo… ele não olhou de volta. Estava ali, caído… sangue escorria de sua cabeça, havia um carro parado ao lado deles, as pessoas começavam a se aglomerar. O que ela tinha feito? O quê?!

– O que eu… fiz? – perguntou a si mesma, ainda encarando o garoto. Seus olhos estavam fixos naquele líquido vermelho que insistia em escorrer de sua cabeça. – Ha-Haru…

Estendeu a mão, como se pretendesse alcançá-lo, mas a sua visão ficou turva, não conseguiu segurar aquela ânsia de vômito, colocou tudo pra fora, fechando os olhos em seguida. Precisava ajudá-lo, tudo acontecera por sua causa, precisava ajudá-lo…

**And live our lives, stigmatized  
**_(E viver nossas vidas, estigmatizados)_

**xXx**

Rin já estava há mais de meia hora naquele corredor de hospital, olhava para os lados com um certo medo. Parecia tão normal quando ela era a enferma, mas dessa vez, dessa vez… Haru estava no lugar dela e aquele pensamento, o pensamento de que tudo poderia ter sido evitado por ela, estava atormentando-lhe a cada minuto que passava. E se acontecesse algo de grave? Ela definitivamente nunca se perdoaria.

Hatori também já tinha sido chamado, a família Souma, como sempre, estava cuidando de tudo pra que o segredo continuasse mantido, ela vivia pensando a mesma coisa… tudo era apenas para que ninguém descobrisse, para que ninguém descobrisse aquela maldição que os perseguia, aquela _aberração_ e, claro, também por causa de Akito, tudo era sempre por causa dele, por que ele queria daquele jeito e daquele jeito seria… afinal, ele era Deus.

Ela não estava mais agüentando ficar naquele lugar, sem notícia nenhuma da situação de Hatsuharu. Como será que ele estava? Ela precisava saber logo, precisava saber logo pelo que ela fora responsável… ele precisava estar bem. Por que tinha feito aquilo?! Pessoas boas sempre sofrem por pessoas como ela… e era o que estava acontecendo com Hatsuharu. Ele era uma pessoa boa, ela não queria que ele sofresse. Mas por que diabos ele precisava ter se jogado na frente do carro no lugar dela?!

– Droga! – sem perceber, acabou falando mais alto que seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto seu rosto estava enterrado entre as mãos, cujos cotovelos se apoiavam nos seus joelhos.

– Falando sozinha, Rin? – era uma voz nova, mas conhecida da garota de longas madeixas negras.

Ela rapidamente ergueu o rosto para encarar Hatori, com aquela franja lhe cobrindo o olho esquerdo.

– E o Haru, como ele está? – perguntou, levantando-se praticamente de súbito para poder encarar o médico diante de si.

– Você deveria ficar internada para ser examinada também. – Hatori disse, encarando a garota do ano do cavalo.

– Não mude de assunto, como está o Haru? – ela perguntou mais uma vez deixando claro que queria saber do outro, e não dela.

– Não está nada bem. – Hatori finalmente confessou, colocando uma mão dentro do bolso.

– Como assim? – Rin sentia que a força de suas pernas começava a se esvair.

– Ele levou uma pancada muito forte, perdeu muito sangue também… – Hatori começou a falar, sem encarar Rin direito nos olhos.

– Diga logo o que ele tem, afinal! Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?! – ela perguntou, tentando esconder o seu desespero pelo estado de Hatsuharu.

– Hatsuharu entrou em estado de coma, Rin. – Hatori respondeu no seu tom mais sério que o habitual, finalmente parando para encarar a garota.

Ela estava em estado de choque. Como assim Hatsuharu estava em coma?! Como poderia ser isso?! Não… não podia ser verdade… era algum tipo de punição, era isso? Uma punição por ela ter sido tão egoísta, por ter se apoiado em Haru por tanto tempo? Por conta daquele amor doentio que nutria por ele e que tentara findar? Mas por que justo com ele? Por que ela não estava agora à beira da morte?! Não era justo… a vida nunca é justa com os bons…

– Co-coma? – ela finalmente conseguiu juntar as duas sílabas numa só palavra, ainda num estado praticamente paralisado.

– Sim. – Hatori confirmou. – Sofreu um ferimento grave na cabeça. Ainda não sabemos o quão extensos podem ser os danos que ele terá quando recuperar a consciência.

– Danos? – ela questionou. Como assim ele teria danos? Por causa dela… ele poderia talvez não voltar a ser o mesmo Haru de antes… _se voltasse_. Praguejou contra si mesma por pensar daquela maneira, era claro que ele acordaria… muito em breve, ele voltaria a encará-la e a tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido. – Eu posso vê-lo?

– Eu acho melhor não. – Hatori disse, desviando o olhar para seu relógio de pulso. – É melhor que ele descanse, por enquanto. Poderá vê-lo amanhã.

– Mas… – antes que ela terminasse de argumentar, Hatori continuou a falar.

– Preciso voltar para a sede dos Souma. Akito está esperando por notícias. – disse, passando direto por Rin. – Aconselho que volte para casa e descanse, se não quiser acabar numa cama de hospital também. Sua saúde é frágil.

Ela queria ter revidado… mas sua mente estava demais ocupada pensando em Hatsuharu e, ainda assim, Hatori já estava longe demais para que sua voz o alcançasse.

Por um momento, permaneceu apenas a observar o corredor pelo qual Hatori viera, imaginando que Hatsuharu poderia estar em alguma das salas de lá. Precisava vê-lo… mas ele estava mal, não poderia incomodá-lo agora, e tampouco depois do que já o fizera passar.

Rendeu-se às palavras de Hatori e andou ao longo do corredor, para sair daquele lugar. Precisava ir para casa, descansar e voltar o quanto antes para saber se havia melhoras da parte do garoto de cabelos brancos.

Andou todo o caminho até a casa de Kagura – onde vivia desde criança – com os pensamentos voltados única e exclusivamente para Hatsuharu e a burrice que fizera. Estava furiosa, furiosa por deixá-lo se machucar daquele jeito… furiosa por ter certeza que tudo era sua culpa, só sua. Ela não se acalmaria até que o garoto acordasse e olhasse para ela, dizendo que estava tudo bem mais uma vez.

– _Mesmo que eu não possa ficar perto de você, Haru… qualquer coisa é melhor que vê-lo no lugar em que eu deveria estar._ – ela disse para si mesma, antes de chegar em casa.

Mais alguns minutos perdida em pensamentos e andando ao longo das conhecidas ruas da cidade, finalmente chegou em casa. Todos pareciam estar lá dentro, mas, como sempre, não fazia a mínima diferença. Passou direto até seu quarto, ignorando as perguntas preocupadas de sua mãe adotiva e de Kagura. Trancou a porta e mais uma vez estava isolada de todo o mundo, apenas com seus pensamentos.

Deitou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, logo sentiu o sono chegar… ainda estava cedo, nem sequer chegara à noite, mas estava cansada, cansada de ter que ficar acordada e pensando em tudo e _todos_.

Não percebeu exatamente quando seus olhos se fecharam para trazer lembranças que lhe atormentavam, que sempre lhe atormentavam… lembranças de bons tempos, lembranças de tempos ruins, lembranças de Hatsuharu, lembranças de sua família…

Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, já era tarde da noite, tudo estava escuro e silencioso na casa. A janela mostrava que a noite já se estendia pelos céus. Acordou com o estômago incomodando-lhe, estava com fome… não comia nada desde que saíra de casa pela manhã, para ir até o colégio. Mas tampouco tinha vontade de levantar para ir buscar alguma coisa.

Estava sozinha… era como naqueles tempos em que Hatsuharu aparecia para ela, salvando-a da própria escuridão.

– Droga! Por que não aparece?! Você é um idiota, Haru! – falava mais para seu travesseiro que para qualquer outro que pudesse estar ouvindo. – Não devia ter feito isso! Era pra eu estar no seu lugar! Eu! O meu sangue no chão, não o seu! Droga!

Apertou mais o travesseiro… não queria, não podia chorar… não poderia… mas os sentimentos acabaram falando mais forte e algumas lágrimas molharam o travesseiro que usava como apoio naquele momento.

**I can fell the blood rushing through my veins  
**_(Posso sentir o sangue correndo em minhas veias)  
_**When I hear your voice, driving me insane  
**_(Quando ouço a sua voz, deixando-me louco)  
_**Hour after hour, day after day  
**_(Hora após hora, dia após dia)  
_**Every lonely night that I sit and pray  
**_(Toda noite solitária que eu sento e rezo)_

Mais alguns minutos, apenas com Hatsuharu a ocupar seus pensamentos, voltou a adormecer.

A segunda vez que Rin acordou, já era manhã, já precisava se arrumar pra ir ao colégio. Precisava que o tempo passasse rápido o suficiente para poder visitar Hatsuharu o quanto antes.

Depois do café da manhã – como sempre em silêncio –, enquanto a família de Kagura conversava com a mesma animação de habitual, saiu de casa, sem despedir-se ou proferir uma palavra sequer.

Será que eles já sabiam do que tinha acontecido com Hatsuharu? Não deveriam saber, ou então não estariam agindo daquela_ maneira contente_.

A cada dia que se passava, não desde o acidente, mas desde que dispensara Hatsuharu, sentia-se pior ainda com aquela família tão _feliz_… por que precisava se sentir assim? Só por que não tinha uma família como a de Kagura? Que a amasse daquele modo? Não… era simplesmente por que não tinha mais o seu apoio… aquele ombro no qual poderia encostar e pedir ajuda, alguém para ficar junto de si.

Andou mais rápido para o colégio a cada mínimo pensamento sobre Hatsuharu. Não poderia ficar o resto da vida pensando nele e no que fazia… poderia continuar sem ele, como estava continuando desde que o dispensara, se é que poderia chamar aquela vida que estava levando de _"continuar"._ Precisava mais que nunca encontrar… encontrar uma cura para a maldição, então tudo estaria resolvido… tudo.

Apenas agora tinha parado para pensar… será que se encontrasse a cura para a maldição, se o libertasse e a si mesma… ficaria com ele? Com seu _amor doentio_? Não… não podia… precisava libertá-lo daquelas duas maldições, dos doze signos e de si mesma.

Quando chegou no colégio, as aulas ainda não haviam começado. Permaneceu em sua sala de aula até que o professor chegasse. Totalmente perdida e desligada de todos, nunca falava com ninguém mesmo… passou todas as aulas apenas fitando o relógio de parede que havia na sala, contando os minutos… mas parecia que os ponteiros estavam rodando para trás, o tempo parecia estar contra ela.

Apenas depois do que parecia uma eternidade, finalmente o sinal para a última aula tinha tocado. Saiu antes de todos se levantarem e até mesmo antes do professor. Não queria encontrar com Kagura, não naquele dia. Iria direto para o hospital e encontraria com Hatsuharu, mesmo que ele ficasse em silêncio.

Quando chegou ao hospital, logo conseguiu a informação do quarto em que Hatsuharu estava. Parecia que Hatori já tinha deixado algumas instruções sobre visitantes e cuidados a tomar com o garoto. Claro que precisavam de instruções, a última coisa que queriam era que Hatsuharu se transformasse ali, em pleno hospital… será que isso poderia acontecer no estado em que ele estava agora? À beira da morte? Era normal que os doze se transformassem quando estavam fracos, mas Hatsuharu pareceu não dar sinal de transformar-se quando aconteceu o acidente. Era um alívio, em parte.

Depois de informar à recepcionista e ainda precisar esperar mais uns dez minutos por conta de todos os cuidados que Hatori mandara tomar com o garoto, finalmente pôde ir ao quarto dele, ver como estava.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo ali, inerte na cama, com fios ligados pelo corpo e a testa enfaixada. Não fosse por aquele ambiente pesado, ela poderia dizer que ele estava apenas dormindo. Nada mais que isso. Relutou em aproximar-se mais, como se sua aproximação pudesse lhe causar mais mal do que já havia causado até então.

Apenas depois de alguns minutos pensando no que fazer, aproximou-se um pouco mais, largando a mochila do colégio sobre o sofá que havia no quarto. Pegou uma cadeira e aproximou-a da cama, sentando-se para observar o dono dos cabelos brancos.

Ficou assim toda à tarde praticamente. Não saía do quarto, não falava nada… não queria que ele ouvisse sua voz, ficou apenas zelando por sua saúde e pensando num Hatsuharu melhor, num Hatsuharu que acordaria e diria a ela que estava tudo bem… mesmo que não estivesse.

Durante todo o resto da semana, esse foi o roteiro de Rin. Ela simplesmente saía de casa, ia ao colégio e, em seguida, partia direto para o hospital para ver Hatsuharu, saber se ele tinha melhorado. Estava mais anti-social que nunca. Não falava com ninguém e suas respostas eram curtas e grossas para todos que lhe dirigissem a palavra.

Depois de uma semana, era óbvio que todos da família Souma já sabiam até nos mínimos detalhes o que havia acontecido ao garoto do ano do boi, que não aparecia em público há muitos dias. E, como era de se esperar, a maioria deles vinha até ela, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que não precisava se preocupar.

Eles não poderiam ser tão cínicos… era como dizer – em palavras diferentes – que a culpa era única e exclusivamente dela… mas infelizmente era _verdade_. Ela apenas não queria que eles se aproximassem apenas para lembrá-la desse detalhe. Exceto é claro, por _aquela_ garota.

Ela chegara com aquele ar estranho… _compreensivo_ e disse que tudo ficaria bem, que Hatsuharu ficaria bem logo e que não era culpa dela, Hatsuharu teria feito tudo de qualquer jeito, _qualquer_ um faria o que ele fizera.

Eram duas semanas, duas semanas continuando a visitar Hatsuharu e fugindo de tudo e todos da família Souma. Ele precisava ficar bom logo, ele não poderia dormir para sempre, não poderia deixá-la.

Estava cansada, ficara observando Hatsuharu, como sempre em silêncio, não dormia direito, seus olhos pesavam. A tarde estava passando rápido, como costumava passar desde que ela o visitava. Sentada na mesma cadeira de sempre, ao lado da cama dele, apoiou os braços no espaço de cama que estava vazio e depositou a cabeça sobre eles, fechando os olhos, sem perceber, adormecera.

Depois de algum tempo, ela não sabia ao certo quanto, sentiu alguém tocando em sua cabeça, pelo visto tentando acordá-la de seu sono. Devia ter dormido demais e agora alguma enfermeira estava chamando-a por conta do horário de visitas ter chegado ao fim.

Levantou um pouco o rosto e abriu os olhos. Arregalou-os de leve sem acreditar no que estava encarando. Aqueles serenos orbes castanhos encaravam-na de maneira interrogativa. Estava com o braço esticado, no intuito de alcançar o rosto dela, para acordá-la.

Rin levantou-se de um pulo praticamente. Ele mantinha a mão ainda esticada, quando alcançara a outra e agora a encarava mais confuso ainda.

– Ha-Haru! – ela disse, tentando acreditar que ele estava mesmo acordado.

**Tease me, by holding out your hand  
**_(Provoque-me, estendendo a sua mão)  
_**Than leave me, or take me as I am  
**_(Então me deixe, ou me aceite como sou)_

– Você estava dormindo… – ele disse simplesmente. – Não quis acordá-la.

– Vo-você acordou! Haru! – ela mesma tentava acreditar no que estava dizendo, ainda estava surpresa.

– Desculpe, mas… – ele encarou-a com aqueles orbes ainda confusos, embora serenos como sempre. – Quem é você?

Ela pareceu não ter ouvido o que ele disse… ou pelo menos não o queria ter ouvido. Como…? Como assim…? _Quem é você?!_

Hatsuharu pareceu perceber a reação dela e encarou o teto acima de sua cabeça.

– Eu… não consigo lembrar… não consigo lembrar de nada. – ele disse, ainda encarando o teto. – O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

Rin não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo… ele… ele não lembrava de nada?! Hatsuharu tinha perdido a sua memória?! Não podia ser! Não podia… ele não lembrava de nada… não lembrava _dela_.

Por um segundo, aquela revelação pareceu despedaçar tudo de bom que ainda havia dentro de si. Doía ficar longe de Hatsuharu antes, quando o dispensara… mas agora, descobrir que ele não conseguia lembrar de nada, talvez nem de quem era… era alguma coisa pior ainda… pelo menos, por um _lado_. Se Hatsuharu continuasse a não lembrar dela, não lembrar que a ajudara, do sentimento que tinha por ela, ela não mais precisaria se preocupar em livrá-lo de seu amor, de sua maldição… ele já estava livre dela, ela não continuaria ali… não o faria lembrar de tudo, não o faria voltar à mesma vida que tinha antes…

Ele era uma pessoa _boa_, não o merecia, o melhor que poderia fazer, era deixá-lo esquecer-se de tudo o que sentira, _tudo_, e afastar-se definitivamente dele. Era como um _adeus_, por mais que lhe machucasse, era a única coisa certa a fazer… dizer _adeus_. Agora, precisaria apenas livrá-lo de Akito e da maldição dos Doze, para que ele fosse, enfim, feliz.

A partir de agora, ela seria uma estranha para ele e se esforçaria para que ele fosse um estranho para ela. Estava acabado. Viveriam separados, _para sempre_, embora, no coração da jovem, eles continuassem sempre juntos. Era o único pensamento que a faria continuar.

– _Adeus_…_ Haru._ – ela disse num fio de voz, ele não escutou direito o que ela dissera, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, a garota dona dos longos cabelos negros saiu do quarto, correndo, como se quisesse fugir de alguma coisa. Fechou a porta com força, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

**And live our lives, stigmatized  
**_(E viveremos nossas vidas, estigmatizados)  
_**We live our lives on different sides  
**_(Nós viveremos nossas vidas em lados diferentes)  
_**But we keep together you and I  
**_(Mas continuaremos juntos, você e eu)  
_**Just live our lives… stigmatized  
**_(Apenas viver nossas vidas… estigmatizados)_

Rin correu ao longo dos corredores do hospital o mais rápido que podia. Mesmo que fosse o mais certo deixar Hatsuharu para sempre, parecia não conseguir fazê-lo. Precisava dele… precisava dele mais do que nunca. Mas não poderia ser tão egoísta… tinha que se afastar, apenas isso, o mais longe…

Saiu do hospital e correu até cansar. Logo Hatori seria informado do estado de Hatsuharu e as coisas acabariam complicando mais para ele, caso não recuperasse a memória. Ele era dos Doze, precisava nascer com a maldição para aprender a viver com ela, como todos eles sabiam. Mas ele perdera a memória… era como correr todo o caminho mais uma vez.

Sentia por ele, queria ajudá-lo, estar ao seu lado para enfrentar esse problema. Mas estar ao lado dele era correr o risco de que ele voltasse a se apaixonar por ela e ter que dispensá-lo mais uma vez, seria impossível.

**xXx**

As semanas se passavam como nunca antes, lentas, o tempo parecia querer parar a cada minuto. Ainda assim, já fazia três semanas que ela vira Hatsuharu pela última vez, quando ele acordara. Daí em diante, evitava tocar em seu nome, evitava encontrá-lo a qualquer custo. Até onde sabia, ele não lembrava de muitas coisas antes do acidente. Agora estava vivendo na sede dos Souma para poder se reabilitar. Para poder entender _o que _ele era. E ela apenas o evitava.

Algumas poucas vezes o encontrara, mas de longe. Eles trocaram olhares, que pareciam tão significativos para o garoto, mas ela desviava e saía correndo. Não dava a mínima chance para que ele lhe dirigisse a palavra, para que ele ao menos a conhecesse novamente.

Foi na quinta-feira dessa terceira semana que Rin estava voltando para casa e em seu caminho, acabou dando de cara com ele. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali, no caminho _dela_, era uma questão que começara a martelar em sua mente.

Como sempre, simplesmente desviou o olhar dele e tentou passar direto, ignorando a presença do garoto, mas ele foi insistente, parou na frente dela, evitando que continuasse.

– O que quer? – ela perguntou no tom mais grosso que poderia encontrar.

– Por que sempre _foge _de mim? – ele perguntou, indo direto ao ponto. – Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada com você antes de perder a memória?

Alguma coisa errada?! Era simplesmente impossível que ele fizesse alguma coisa errada. Hatsuharu era bom demais para isso. Mas o que ela responderia? Era a mais pura verdade que estava fugindo dele. Mas não poderia dizer que estava tentando livrá-lo de seu amor doentio.

– Não fez nada. – ela disse, tentando andar, mas ele continuou em sua frente. – Eu quero ir pra casa, poderia me deixar passar? – ela estava tentando demonstrar uma irritação que realmente não estava ali naquela hora.

– O que quer que eu tenha feito, eu sinto muito. – ele disse, surpreendendo-a, que parte do _"não fez nada"_ ele não entendera? – Queria ter a chance de lhe agradecer. Disseram-me que ficou no hospital comigo o tempo todo.

– Eu não fiz nada… – ela disse, mais uma vez desviando os olhos dos dele. – E qual à parte do _"não fez nada"_ você não entendeu. Já disse… você não me fez nada demais.

– Então por que parece que me odeia? – ele perguntou, tentando encará-la no rosto, mas ela insistia em olhar para qualquer outro lugar, ou tentar ir embora.

Naquele momento ela definitivamente pareceu ficar estática. _Odiá-lo?_ Aquela era a última coisa no mundo que poderia sentir por Hatsuharu, ódio. Sentia ódio apenas de si mesma por ser daquele jeito. Ódio do que fazia com ele. Ela o fizera pensar que ele tinha feito algo de ruim antes do acidente, quando apenas ela havia feito coisas terríveis.

– _Seria impossível odiá-lo, Haru._ – ela disse num fio de voz, mas não contava que ele escutasse alguma coisa de seus sussurros.

– O que disse? – ele perguntou, baixando um pouco o rosto para tentar escutá-la melhor, mesmo que tivesse quase certeza do que ouvira.

– Nada! Deixe-me em paz! – ela empurrou-o com uma das mãos e saiu correndo, deixando-o perdido em seus pensamentos sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Como ele queria lembrar de tudo… queria lembrar para poder falar com ela, para saber o que a mantinha tão afastada dele mesmo depois dela ter passado todo aquele tempo a visitá-lo no hospital. Mas ela definitivamente parecia querê-lo longe de si… o mais longe possível.

– _Não se aproxime de mim, Haru_…_ não quero que se machuque de novo._ – ela dizia para si mesmo enquanto corria desenfreada pelas ruas na direção da casa de Kagura.

**We'll live our lives  
**_(Nós viveremos nossas vidas)  
_**We'll take the punches every day  
**_(Levaremos socos todos os dias)  
_**We'll live our lives  
**_(Viveremos nossas vidas)  
_**I know we're gonna find a way  
**_(Eu sei que encontraremos um jeito)_

Hatsuharu continuou seu caminho de volta à Sede dos Souma. Ele já tinha perguntado para muitas pessoas sobre a garota do signo do cavalo, mas ninguém lhe respondera com convicção sobre sua relação com ela. O que acontecera era um mistério. Mas sabia que havia algo mais forte por trás de suas memórias perdidas.

Todos os dias ele ficava cada vez mais frustrado com isso. A primeira coisa que descobrira quando acordara, era que não era alguém… _normal_, era uma pessoa amaldiçoada, fazia parte dos Doze. Não demorou muito tempo para aceitar aquela nova verdade, era como se seu subconsciente já estivesse acostumado com aquilo… já sabia lidar com aquela questão muito antes.

Foi difícil entender o papel de Akito novamente entre os Doze. Mas apenas de vê-lo, de conversar com ele, era como sentir que ele era alguém superior, a quem ele precisaria se submeter, não importa o que houvesse.

Contudo, assim como vendo Akito, sabia o papel que ele tinha em sua vida, o mesmo acontecera a Isuzu, a garota do signo do cavalo. Vê-la, era como saber que ela tinha um papel tão importante em sua vida quanto o próprio Deus da lenda. Não sabia o porquê disso ainda… mas queria descobrir e faria tudo que fosse possível para isso… o único problema era que a única pessoa apta o suficiente para responder às suas perguntas era a própria Isuzu, e ela parecia não querer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.

Outra coisa que o incomodava no momento era o desprezo que Akito pareceu ter quando ele falou sobre Isuzu. Assim como ele perguntara a todos os outros membros dos Doze sobre a garota, ele se atrevera a perguntar ao próprio Deus… afinal, quem saberia mais sobre os Doze do que ele?

**_"– Ela não presta, vai apenas lhe fazer mal… afaste-se dela, Haru"._**

Aquela foi à resposta dele, de maneira ríspida, mas não adiantava, parecia que nem Deus poderia fazê-lo desistir de descobrir mais sobre Isuzu, tão misteriosa e atraente ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo com aquele jeito rebelde e independente, parecia mais alguém que apenas precisava de ajuda, mesmo que para seu consciente, aquele pensamento fosse absurdo demais… Isuzu não parecia precisar de ajuda, parecia não precisar da ajuda de ninguém.

Além de Akito, mais uma pessoa lhe deu uma resposta mais direta que os outros componentes dos Doze. O jovem do signo do rato, Yuki Souma… ele aparentava saber mais do que dissera, e suas palavras encorajaram o jovem Hatsuharu a buscar por Isuzu novamente.

**_"– Ninguém pode ajudá-lo com relação a Rin, Haru. Ninguém a conhece melhor do que você conhecia. Acredite, o que quer que ela esteja fazendo, deve ser para ajudá-lo…_**

– _**Como assim? – Hatsuharu questionou de maneira confusa.**_

– **_Isso, só a própria Rin poderá responder"._**

Eles eram sempre tão misteriosos? Se ninguém mais o ajudaria, ele precisava descobrir por si mesmo e por mais que o próprio Akito lhe dissesse que era para se manter afastado de Isuzu. Ele não o faria… alguma coisa lhe dizia para continuar e continuaria, até descobrir o que queria, até descobrir _tudo_.

**Yeah, I believe in you  
**_(Sim, eu acredito em você)  
_**Even no if no one understand  
**_(Mesmo que ninguém mais entenda)  
_**Yeah, I believe in you  
**_(Sim, acredito em você)  
_**And I don't really give a damn  
**_(E não dou a mínima)_

Rin não conseguira correr até em casa. Estava sentada na calçada de uma praça; o rosto entre as mãos. Por que ele tinha que insistir em continuar perto dela?! Ele deveria se afastar! Apenas se afastar! As marcas daquele passado ficariam apenas na mente dela, motivando-a a encontrar uma solução para a maldição de Hatsuharu. Ambos continuariam com aquelas marcas pelo resto de suas vidas. Ambos continuariam marcados, juntos.

**Oh, stigmatized together  
**_(Oh, estigmatizados juntos)_

Ela não percebeu, por estar com o rosto abaixado, mas ele tinha acompanhado-a, tinha seguido seus passos e agora estava lá, bem ao seu lado, tão silencioso quanto ela mesma enquanto fazia suas visitas ao hospital. Apenas percebeu a presença do outro ali quando sentiu a mão dele tocar em seu ombro, alertando-a.

Ao encarar um Hatsuharu encarando-a daquele modo compreensivo e sentado bem ao seu lado, trazendo-lhe lembranças passadas, ela simplesmente levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, afastando-se. Hatsuharu seguiu-a apenas com os olhos.

– Eu disse para me deixar em paz! – ela repetiu, quase gritando com ele.

– Eu não vou fazer isso. – ele disse simplesmente. – Eu quero saber… quero saber tudo o que aconteceu entre nós antes do acidente. Eu quero poder _lembrar_ de você.

– Não deveria. – Rin disse, acalmando-se um pouco mais. Sentia que estava preste a derramar lágrimas a cada minuto. Porém, não podia, não podia chorar diante de Hatsuharu mais uma vez.

– Por que não? – ele perguntou, finalmente se levantando para ficar à altura dela. – Disse que não queria que eu me machucasse mais uma vez… o que aconteceu?

– Eu… – ela ficou sem reação por um instante. Não imaginou que ele pudesse tê-la ouvido sussurrar aquelas palavras… fora estúpida de proferi-las. – Você não pode se aproximar de mim. Vai ser melhor…

– Por que não deixa que eu decida isso? – Hatsuharu tentou se aproximar, ela deu um passo para trás.

– Porque já foi decidido! – ela respondeu, brusca. – Sempre esteve decidido! E eu fui burra demais por achar que poderia mudar isso! Não adianta se aproximar de mim, Hatsuharu… eu só posso lhe fazer mal.

– Rin… – ele tentou falar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

– Não, Haru. Vai ser melhor para nós dois… – seria melhor, mas apenas para ele, a única coisa que não queria no momento, era se afastar de Hatsuharu, mas precisava fazê-lo, precisava fazê-lo enquanto a memória do jovem continuava perdida. – Vai ser melhor para nós dois… se ficarmos afastados.

– Mesmo se quisermos ficar juntos? – Hatsuharu parecia ler as expressões no rosto dela, em seus olhos, era como se tivesse adivinhado que era aquele pensamento que passava pela cabeça dela.

Rin simplesmente não conseguiu achar as palavras certas para afastá-lo… mas precisava, precisava afastá-lo o quanto antes... enquanto ainda tinha forças para conter as pernas e não ir abraçá-lo, pedindo por ajuda.

**We live our lives on different sides  
**_(Nós viveremos nossas vidas em lados diferentes)  
_**But we keep together you and I  
**_(Mas continuaremos juntos, você e eu)_

_"Não importa onde você estiver, Haru_…_ eu continuarei a amá-lo_…_ mas você jamais lembrará disso_…_ jamais",_ eram os pensamentos da jovem naquele momento.

Apenas depois de alguns minutos, ela finalmente descobriu o único jeito que poderia mantê-lo afastado. Por mais que aquilo fosse machucar tanto a ela quanto a ele… era a única saída. Encarou-o fixamente nos olhos, com a expressão mais indiferente que conseguiu assumir.

– Não quero mais saber de você. Já me cansei de você.

Perdeu completamente a coragem de encarar aqueles olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Virou o rosto e saiu andando a passos largos, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, tendo certeza que ele não viria mais atrás dela.

Hatsuharu sentiu um aperto em seu coração ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas da boca dela. Era mais que óbvio que por mais que ele tentasse se reaproximar dela, sem suas lembranças, não conseguiria nada. Aquela frase o atingira de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo conseguiu explicar. Representava nada mais que a linha de chegada para ele. Não havia mais o que fazer… ele tentara de tudo, mas no final… não havia como se reaproximar dela. Não _lembrava_ dela.

Abaixou a cabeça e virou-se, tomando o caminho oposto ao que Isuzu trilhara. Já esquecera dela… e a partir de então, ela continuaria no esquecimento, já que era aquela a sua vontade. Simplesmente, tomariam seus caminhos diferentes…

**We'll live our lives on different sides  
**_(Viveremos nossas vidas em lados diferentes)  
_**We gonna live our lives  
**_(Vamos viver nossas vidas)  
_**We gotta live our lives  
**_(Temos que viver nossas vidas)  
_**We gonna live our lives…**  
_(Vamos viver nossas vidas_…

Continuariam a viver suas vidas… suas vidas amaldiçoadas… não pelos Doze, não pelo Deus… mas por eles mesmos, amaldiçoadas pela solidão. Seria esse o eterno destino daqueles que pertenciam aos Doze? Apenas a solidão? A companhia apenas de sua própria sina, sua maldição…

Abandonar todos os desejos para atender aos desejos de Deus… abandonar a todos para servir apenas a Deus…

Desistir de suas lembranças… _para sempre_. Continuar para sempre…_ marcado._

**Stigmatized  
**_(Estigmatizados)_

**Fim**

**Yo, Minna!**

**Nee... hoje estou apresentando um fic de Fruits Basquet. Estranho, já que nunca escrevi desse anime, tampouco desse casal, mas acho eles muito fofos.**

**Além do que, esse fic aqui é um presente do fórum do Mundo dos Fics, para Ayumi. Espero, sinceramente que tenha gostado do presente, quase me assustei quando vi a sua lista de preferências e não tinha nenhum casal que eu conhecia direito. Mas dá pra superar, bom, saiu esse fic.**

**Agradeço também à Lis-sama por revisá-lo, mesmo não conhecendo o anime, Mitz-chan ama muito Lis-sama! \o/**

**E bem, se acharem que o fic está bom o suficiente para deixarem reviews, ficarei feliz em recebê-las. Agradeço desde já.**

**Kissus para todos, Ja!**


End file.
